


Tell him

by Readerstories



Series: Sherlock Holmes x reader [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: Can you do a Sherlock x reader where the reader forces Sherlock to tell Mycroft about their relationship? That would be absolutely fantastic thank you!!





	

Honestly, you don’t get it. You don’t get why Sherlock won’t just tell his brother about you. It shouldn’t be such a big deal, but for some reason it is. You have fought many times about it, it’s becoming a repeated and sore subject to bring up. Still, you won’t stop bringing it up until Sherlock finally caves.

“Sherlock, you are such an idiot! Is it so damn hard to just tell your stupid brother about me why won’t you just do it?!”

“It’s not that simple!”

“Yes, it is! Or are you just ashamed of me? Don’t you love me? Don’t you wanna tell anyone that you are dating someone, someone normal and boring?!” The way his face falls when the words leave your mouth it almost feel like you punched him, and you want to appologize, but you won’t, you need to hold your ground.

“What are you talking about? You are speacial, you are-”

“Save it Sherlock, if you really meant that, you would tell your brother!” With that last line you storm out the door, slamming it behind you and stomping down the stairs.

Sherlock makes no move to follow you, he knows you need some time alone when you leave like that. He sighs and dumps himself down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He has tried to make you understand that he want to keep you to himself, that he doesn’t want his brother to stick his nose where it doesn’t belong. 

Although, he understands why you are upset. His behavior are indeed consistent with soeone trying to hide their significant other out of shame. He huffs, coming to a decision about what to do. In a few minutes he’s properly dresses and out the door.

A little while later he’s at what his brother calls his office, although it’s more hidden than any normal office. Sherlock knows his brother is there for once, he has become very skilled at keeping track of his brother even when he doesn’t want him to. Normally he would just enter, but today he knocks on the door. 

“Come in.” Sherlock enters, the door sliding open without a sound. Mycroft doesn’t even look up from whatever he’s writing on his laptop.

“What is it?”

“I need to tell you something.” Mycroft finally looks up, shutting down the laptop at the same time.

“Ahh, brother. I thought you were someone else, normally you just barge in as you please.”

“Well, I decided with this conversation it might pay to at least a bit polite.” Mycroft leans forward, folding his hands in front of him.

“Do tell.”

“It has to do with the newest addition to my life.”

“Oh yes, your new friend. They seem to be quite normal, I checked their record, no danger there. So why do you need to talk about them with me?”

“Well, they’re not only my friend, but also…. we’re romantically involved.” Sherlock can tell years of training is the only thing keeping his brother’s face in a neutral expression.

“That’s interesting. I wouldn’t peg them as your type. They’re so… normal and boring.”

“To you yes, but for some reason for they are the most interesting and wonderful person in the world.” This time his brother’s face allows to show the smallest hints of a grin.

“Would you belive it. My little brother…. in love.” Sherlock glares at him, but Mycroft still looks a bit smug.

“So why are you telling me this anyway? I thought you meant your personal life was yours to keep.”

“They got upset that I wouldn’t tell you about them, they think I’m ashamed of them.”

“It seems you aren’t at all.” Sherlock wrinkles his noise.

“Of course not! Why would I date them if I were? That makes no sense.”

“That is true.”

“So now that I have told you, I am going home to tell them.” Sherlock turns, but Mycroft speaks up before he can leave.

“Dinner, at 8, your flat.”

“What?”

“Well, you need proof that you actually told me, that it is not just something you are saying. So we’ll have dinner at yours, so we can meet.” At much as it annoys him, Sherlock knows he’s making sense. 

“Very well, hope you job won’t get in the way.”

“I’ll make time. Now shoo, go tell them.” Sherlock disappears, and Mycroft turns back to his work.

“Sherlock in love. Miracles does happen after all.”

When Sherlock returns to the flat, you are back, laying down on the couch. You have calmed down enough that you feel you can talk to Sherlock without exploding out of rage. He enters and you lock eyes.

“Hey.”

“Hello.”

“I’m sorry for running out like that, I shoul-”

“I told him.”

“What?”

“I told my brother about us.”

“You did?”

“Yes. He’s coming over at 8 for dinner.” You stand up fromt the couch and throw yourself at him, hugging him hard. 

“I’m so happy, finally!” You kiss him hard. dragging him against you. When you stop kissing him you can’t stop smiling.

“I have the perfect meal we can make him, I’ll win his affection through his stomach.” Sherlock chuckles.

“I’m sure he’ll apprecatie that. Be warned though, he will probably be nosy and try to test you in some way.”

“Let him. I love you and I’m not going anywhere.”

“Love you too.” Sherlock leans down to kiss you, you want to kiss him forever, but don’t let the kiss last long. You let him go, still smiling wide.

“Now come on, we need to do some shopping. All that you got in the fridge are eggs and eyeballs.”

“They’re for an experiment.” You laugh, eating the eyeballs does not sound appetizing.

“Obviously, I had no plan of eating them, although I would love to see someone try. My mad scientist.” You ruffle his hair and pull him with you outside, making a mental list of what you need for the best dinner to impress his brother. It is going to be perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
